Magnus Burnsides
Magnus Hyphen Terry "The Hammer" Burnsides is a player character in The Balance Arc campaign. He is controlled by Travis McElroy. He is a human fighter who was trained in rogue skills by Carey Fangbattle during the third Lunar Interlude. He has a lawful good alignment with a history of carpentry. He once made a pretty awesome chair, impressing the entire town and becoming a folk hero. Helping with this are his roots as "common folk" and his rustic charm. Magnus is a "man of action" who believes that "thinking is for other people." Magnus had, as of episode 56, been reduced to the body of a humanoid Mannequin, as his original body had been destroyed fully. Good thing there was a fresh new one sitting in the back room of the Fantasy Costco. History Early Life Magnus's introduction to being a 'protector' was defending a mongrel dog from three bullies and got beaten up to protect the dog and allow it to escape. This solidified his need to defend those that are weaker than him. The Stolen Century When going through his past memories with June, he encounters a static in his memories. This is the time period of Magnus being part of the Red Robes. Raven's Roost Five years before his adventure with Merle and Taako began, Magnus lead a revolt against Mad Governor Kalen. When the city of Raven's Roost had been founded, people stood behind Kalen, but Kalen saw his power as endless and become corrupt. In retaliation, Magnus gathered people together and defeated Kalen and his soldiers in battle. Unfortunately, Kalen managed to escape, and was subsequently forgotten about in the months to pass. After the rebellion, Magnus worked in Hammer and Tongs, the pride of the Craftsman Corridor in Raven's Roost. His mentor and blacksmith/general craftsman, Steven Waxmen, had taken Magnus in after a promising apprenticeship. Magnus worked on a black oak rocking chair with a lavender polish imbued into it, that he would submit to the Continental Craftsmen Showcase that took place in Neverwinter, a ten days drive from Raven's Roost. Julia, Steven's daughter and Magnus's new bride, entered the shop, talked as they usually did, and brought Magnus out to the cart that she had prepared for him. Magnus left with his rocking chair for the showcase, after shaking Steven's hand and kissing Julia and telling her he loved her. Two days into his travel to Neverwinter, Kalen returned to Raven's Roost, with a "If I can't have this city, no one can" mentality, and bombed the support column for the Craftsmen Corridor. 76 people were killed, including Julia and Steven. Hammer and Tong was destroyed and in the time is took Magnus to return to Raven's Roost, the town had evacuated, due to fear of a repeat attack. As a result history he has no fear of death and looks forward to meeting Julia again in the afterlife.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767776528465850368 Here There Be Gerblins After Taako is knocked out by Magic Brian during a magical wizard duel in Wave Echo Cave, Magnus saves Taako's life with a healing potion and in the process unknowingly imparts upon Taako the knowledge of the word "cheese." Powers and Abilities * Rustic Hospitality: Magnus is beloved by the common people, who will shield him from his enemies and give him food and shelter when needed. * Master Carpenter: His test to become a Master Carpenter involved building a really good chair, which he named SitBoy 1 (unless his numbering system began prior to becoming a Master Carpenter).https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767785035730677760 * Protection Fighter: While wielding a shield, can impose disadvantage on attack rolls against characters within 5 feet. * Vehicle Proficiency * Animal Proficiency * Ambidexterity * Lever proficiency * Severing arms proficiency Known Physical Traits Disclaimer: The McElroys do not consider their versions of their characters any more "canon" than anyone else's - there is no obligation to stick to these in fanart, so please do not be rude to people for ignoring these traits. Official Outfits Usually, Magnus is dressed as a typical human fighter. Deaths and Major Injuries Death Count Magnus has died a total of 32 times. # While traveling through other planes as a Red Robe, Magnus died 19 times without crossing over to the Astral Plane: ## Killed on The Animal Kingdom by The Hunger. ## Killed on The Mushroom Kingdom by deadly spores. # Magnus died a total of 11 times during the events of The Eleventh Hour. # Magnus temporarily had his soul knocked out of his body by the Animus Bell during the events of The Suffering Game. He got better. # Magnus was killed in his Mannequin body by The Hunger in Ep. 59. He got better from that too. Items Items both currently owned and lost by Magnus throughout the show.JimmyMarks Current Items These are items currently within Magnus's possession as of the most recent episode. Former Items These are items which were lost or given away. (Magnus takes care of his things.) Fan Art Magnus by curioscurio.png|Magnus by Curioscurio. Magnus by khroma.png|Magnus by Khroma. Magnus by Asutori.png|Magnus by Asutori. Magnus by Paticmak.png|Magnus by Paticmak. Magnus and Julia by Roadsaltedpretzels.png|Magnus (and Julia) by Roadsaltedpretzels. Magnus by Foxaes.png|Magnus by Foxaes. Trivia * The posters Magnus hangs in his room in the Bureau of Balance are "a Jess the Beheader poster and a tour poster for Fantasy Dave Matthews Band."Twitter FAQ: https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767790331492532224 * Magnus carries with him a knife once owned by a relative. He was once pretty confident it would come back into play in his life, but he probably doesn't remember he has it packed in his things. * Magnus is an only child. He is glad to have found Merle and Taako,https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767787068319760384 and considers Angus to be a little brother.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767777838984486913 * Magnus does not have anxiety.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767783745407553537 * Magnus is afraid of spiders, has "no" weaknesses, and is allergic to sulfa-based medications.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767786042996953088 * Magnus is not asexual, but "events in his backstory have left him completely uninterested in romance."https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767784322795466752 * Magnus' favorite candy is Turkish Delights. * Magnus has 8 homemade "Big Dog" tee shirts.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767783139364237313 * Magnus is a mead guy.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767782821935083520 * Beauty and the Beast is the Disney movie that made Magnus cry the most.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767782659703599104 Fantasy Seinfeld is his favorite sitcom.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767781382248603649 He would love everything HGTV, including Property Brothers.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767772860664406017 He would probably be a big Green Lantern fan.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767787357424803840 His favorite podcast would be Can I Pet Your Dog.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767783003070267393 * He would see getting bitten by a fantasy werewolf as a net positive.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767789830952681472 Magnus thinks the Gelatinous Cube is cute and "so squishy."https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767788291391455233 * Magnus would take a fantasy bullet for Taako or Merle "in a heartbeat."https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767779380034699264 * Magnus is 1000% #TeamBigDog"Magnus is 1000% #TeamBigDog, but I want him to end up with a tiny bearded terrier like Buttercup." Travis in twitter chat: https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767779061011808256 * Magnus can lift 3 other members of the Bureau of Balance on a good day.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767776618513330176 Despite this, he doesn't really train, he's a naturally burly boy.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767776387851808768 That said, if Magnus were in the Olympics, he'd be best at "shotput, javelin, and weightlifting."https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767775978659713024 * Magnus names all the chairs he makes like so: "SitBoy 1, SitBoy 2, SitBoy 3," etc.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767774920382242816 * Magnus took a potion so he would never have to maintain his facial hair. It tasted like licorice.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767774368801943552; https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767784531013271552 * Magnus gets jealous of Merle and Taako's magic "ALL THE TIME," but he's able to channel his anger into flexing, which calms him down.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767774181652070402 If he could steal a magical spell, it would probably be something that would let him fly.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767786333033099265 * Response to question "Magnus fuck, marry, kill between Taako, Merle, and Upsy?": "He'd Marry Taako and Merle. He'd kill Upsy. He wouldn't 'F' anyone. Not his style."https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767773684824154112 * Magnus would never get rid of RailSplitter.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767788815696158720 * Magnus doesn't have tattoos, just scars.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767786165843988480 * If Magnus had a theme song, it would be this.https://twitter.com/travismcelroy/status/767786502080389120 * Magnus has taken a potion that keeps his facial hair looking the same as stated in Ep. 50: Lunar Interlude IV: The Calm Before The Storm. * Magnus does not comfortably give up merchandising.As stated in The Live Boston Stunt Spectacular. * According to himself, Magnus has a "beautiful, large-dicked body." On the contrary, Clint McElroy claimed that "it looks like I've had been swimming" while the Trés Horny Boys had their bodies switched. Travis stated that claims that Magnus has a small penis are "uncanonical."During the The Adventure Zone: MaxFunCon East Live show. * In a Periscope livestream on 2/11/17, Travis stated that Magnus has taken baking lessons from Taako.https://www.periscope.tv/w/1OwxWPRAOADKQ * Magnus has phantasthma, or "fantasy asthma". In the last episode of The Crystal Kingdom arc. - Ep. 20, after some vines allegedly ate Magnus's penis off References and Footnotes Category:The Balance Arc PCs